Let Me Help You
by Rii Patts
Summary: Alex Rider thought this was just another mission, get the bad guy then a pat on the back and so did his new female partner.What happens when something from her past breaks her down,will Alex save her.Will she let him?after stormbreaker movie,before PB
1. Chapter 1

Alex walked into Mr. Blunt's office, with Ms. Jones close behind him.

"I'm sure you know why you're here?" Mr. Blunt said without even looking up from the papers he was looking through.

"I know why I'm here, so could you get on with it?" Alex looked a little annoyed.

"Well, William Cavalier was assassinated, it so happens that he was in great debt to Darius Sayle, I'm sure remember Darius?"

"How could I forget?"

"Regardless, we first thought this assassination was Sayle's doing, but all signs point to James Robert, a multi-millionaire. Robert was in fact responsible for a big part of the Stormbreaker project."

"And…?"

"And, we need to keep an eye on him," Mr. Blunt paused, " And if required, kill him before he could anything else, but _only_ if need be."

"No, I'm not going to take place in a killing."

" You're not, maybe, I said if we need to."

"Fine, but how exactly do we spy on him, I mean he's a multi-millionaire, won't he have like an army of guards?"

"He will, or something like that. That's the reason why we need a teenager."

"So how do we do it?"

"Well he does have a son. And since you are in fact, male, you could only get so close, so we are assigning you a partner."

"What? I don't need a-" but before Alex could finish his statement, Ms. Jones was already ushering him out the door. The Alex turned to her and continued, "I don't need a sidekick." Alex could have sworn he saw Ms. Jones laugh.

"Need I remind you Alex, we are assigning you a _partner_ not a sidekick. In fact, I think it's safe to say, she can out-do you." Ms Jones glanced at Alex, "No offence."

"None taken- whoa wait! Did you say 'she'?"

"Yes I did, Her name is Jordan Riley. She is a black belt in martial arts, and excels in every know sport, as well as academics. She learns quickly and she speak 7 different languages, fluently at that." Ms. Jones smiled at Alex. "And her acting skills have proven useful. Let's say, Jordan is our teenage 'Master of Disguise'"

"How old is she exactly?"

"She is 15, I think 2 months younger than you." As they turned a corner, Alex stepped aside for a MI6 worker who seemed very busy, "Ms. Jones, can you tell me why I need a partner?"

Without looking back at Alex, Ms Jones replied. "Alex, like Mr. Blunt said, Mr. Robert's only child is a boy. His name is Lien, your age, and is _very_ close to his father. Since we cannot reach Mr. Roberts, considering all his bodyguards, we will sneak our way in, using his son." Ms. Jones made another turn, "If you become his best friend, we doubt you'll be able to get close enough, now, if Lien had Jordan as a _girlfriend _she would have the ability to get inside information, and his father would have no choice but let his son be happy. Maybe go the occasional dinner." Ms. Jones opened a door.

"But," Alex stepped inside, "What if Lien won't take Jordan?"

"Don't worry Alex, no boy could resist our Jordan, especially when she has to get close to them." There was silence. Alex had to get this straight. He didn't quite understand so he broke the silence-

"Then what am I for?"

"You will do the, what's are the words I'm looking for- _'dirty work'_? Yes, and if necessary, help Jordan get closer to Lien, maybe by using the jealousy game." Ms. Jones let out one small laugh.

"Ah, I see." Alex felt a little weird at this, "Where are you taking me?"

"To Jordan's room."

"She has an office? Why don't I get an office?"

"No, Alex, I said room. Jordan, she lives here."

"What?"

"She was abandoned at birth and MI6 took her in. Ah, here's her room."

Alex was shocked, he knew this kind of thing happened all the time, but he never met anyone who've had that happen to _them_. In his dazed state, Alex did not hear Ms. Jones knock on the door, but he saw her open it, and they both walked in. The place was a definite change of scenery. It looked like a normal 15-year-old girls bedroom. And on the bed was a girl, is short shorts, and a red t-shirt had a picture of a crown on it.

"Hello Jordan, I'm sure you are aware of you new mission." The girl nodded in response, " And this is Alex Rider, your partner." Jordan sat up in her bed, and looked at Alex, their eyes locked.

_Oh god, she's gorgeous. _Alex thought. Ms. Jones left the room saying, _I'll leave you two to get to know each other more. _And she closed the door behind her, but neither of the teens noticed.

Jordan's blue eyes mesmerized his, and her straight silky, black hair was barely passed her shoulders. Alex was speechless. Most would call this a romantic moment, but Jordan throwing a knife right passed Alex's face and onto the wall kind of ruins it.

"Stop staring at me." Jordan jumped off her bed, and told Alex he could sit down, he was just a bit taller than her "So you're Alex Rider."

"Yes, I am." Alex felt really uncomfortable. Jordan looked down at herself.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"You-you go do that." With that Jordan went to her closet and pulled out some clothes, and a towel, and right before she went into the bathroom. (That was in her room too ) She told Alex-

"Make yourself at home, well as much as you can get." Then she left. Alex fell back on the bed.

"This is going to be an interesting mission."


	2. Chapter 2

Jordan walked up the busy street with Alex trailing behind her. The air was cold and not even the semi-thick jacket Alex wore kept him warm. Jordan on the other hand was wearing a t-shirt along with a scarf and wasn't bothered by the weather at all.

Jordan stopped by a trashcan and pulled out a picture of Lien Roberts out of her pockets. Alex caught up with her.

"Do you see him?" Jordan asked as she scanned the café that was on the corner of the street.

"No, let me see the picture." Alex observed the picture, and looked around.

" I can't believe we have to go to his school." Jordan whined.

"I know its insane and these uniforms are hideous- OH look there he is!" Alex jerked his head toward the café. A boy walked up to table and sat down to drink his coffee, he was wearing the same uniform Alex and Jordan were wearing.

Jordan grabbed the picture of Lien out of Alex's hands and pulled a lighter out of her messenger bag.

"What are you-" Jordan lit the picture and threw the burning picture into the trashcan, "oh…never mind." Alex took a water bottle from his backpack and poured it onto the picture as soon as Lien's face was no longer visible.

Jordan started to walk, "Follow my lead." Alex did as he was told and walked right next to Jordan.

_She's somewhat intimidating… _thought Alex.

Before they got to close to Lien, Jordan said, and rather fast-

"You're Jeremy Bainter, I'm Elaine Crossley. We're family friends. We're lost and trying to find Avalon Academy." Barely getting it, Alex nodded. She was planning what to do before hand, "Okay, now looked confused." Jordan pulled a map out of her side bag, opened it. Right when they were in front of Lien, she acted lost.

"Jeremy, where are we exactly?" She made a hopeless face, "Oh god, we're going to be late for class."

"Don't ask me Elaine, like I would know." Alex played along._ She so believable_… he thought. Something caught his eye. Lien was looking at them amused.

"Go ask someone Jeremy!" Jordan hit Alex on the arm.

"No, we're fine!" Alex took the map from Jordan.

"God, men and direction. Fine, I'll ask." Jordan snatched the map back from Alex and looked around, trying to find someone who could "help" them. As soon as she saw Lien she walked up to him, "Um, excuse me sir, I was wondering if you could tell us where this is." Jordan pointed at Avalon Academy, and Lien followed her fingers.

"Avalon Academy? I go there! I could walk you guys there." Lien glanced at both Jordan and Alex.

"Oh can you? I told you someone could help us!" Jordan called to Alex as he walked up to him, and stuck a hand out to Lien.

"Jeremy Bainter, and this is-" Alex pointed to Jordan, "Elaine Crossley."

"I'm Lien Roberts, Nice to meet you two." He glanced at his watch, "Damn, we're going to be late, we better get going.

They reached the school. It was huge and beautiful at that.

"Good, we aren't late." Lien looked at both of them, "So… are you two… you know."

"No, no, of course not! We're just family friends!" Jordan smiled, and pulled out her student handbook, "Lien could you show me where… Mr. Summers classroom is?"

"I have that class next! That's cool… You're okay by yourself right Jeremy?" Lien looked at Alex.

"Of course! See you guys later!" and with a little salute, Alex walked away, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw them walking side by side and Lien's arm hanging off Jordan's shoulder. This bothered him and he didn't know why. He heard Jordan giggle.

ALEX POV 

What's my class? Hmm, Mrs. Riley… sounds familiar.

When I walked into my classroom, I was shocked, and not because all the students in the class were staring at me, it was because I thought I saw Jordan, but I was mistaken. The woman standing in the front of the classroom looked exactly like Jordan. Except Mrs. Riley's hair was up in a bun, and reading glasses covered her blue eyes. That's when it hit me! Riley! Riley was Jordan's last name! This is her mom!

"Ah, you must be my new student." Her eyes were welcoming.

"Yes," I made a little bow with my head, "I'm Al- Jeremy Bainter."

"Nice to meet you Jeremy! You could take the empty seat in the back." Her eyes looked to an empty desk in the back that was next to a window. I followed her gaze and sat down. Then she began to teach again.

All of a sudden, I felt this urge to hit the woman teaching in the front. How could she do this to her child? Just abandon her. God, she's your flesh and blood woman! Alex, ALEX! Focus… you are on a mission. Let Jordan deal with her own life.


	3. Chapter 3

Jordan POV

Without looking away from Mr. Summers, I could tell Lien, who sat a desk to my right, was looking at me. To amuse him, I took my pen and twiddled it between my fingers. After about 30 seconds, I "accidentally" let it go and it fell in-between Lien and I. I went down to pick it up, and just as I had hoped, a hand got there before mine.

Lien and I were both leaning in towards the aisle.

"I believe this is yours." Lien whispered as he placed the pen in my hand.

"Sorry, bad habit." I gripped the pen.

"The twirling or the dropping?" He grinned. I put on a smile.

"Both." And just then the bell rung, and Mr. Summers dismissed us for break. I was just about to step out of Avalon Academy to look for Alex, when a hand touched my shoulder. It was to gentle to be an enemy, so instead of spinning around and knocking my opponent down to the floor, I look to find Lien who was slightly blushing.

"I know we just met and all, but um…" Lien scratched the back of his neck, " Would you like to hang out after school?" I put my hand on my cheek, as if to be surprised.

"I would love to, but right now I have to find Jeremy." Alex's fake name felt weird in my mouth, even when I was the one who gave it to him.

I kissed Lien on the cheek and ran off. As soon as I was far enough away, I took the back of my hand and wiped my lips. The smell of Liens cologne was strong in my nose, and I didn't like it at all.

I looked up. It was the first time I really took a look at this place. Then a knot in my stomach began to form. Oh god, I wanted to get out of here so badly.

Where is Alex- there he is.

"Jeremy!" I shouted, waving my hand high in the air like a freaking maniac. I had a huge smile on my face, you know the ones that make your jaws cramp.

The blonde haired boy looked at me, and gave me a small smile, really small.

Alex POV

As we walked toward each other, the gigantic smile on Jordan's face, which I found a bit creepy, faded. And her face became the way it was when we first met, impassive and mysterious.

"Alex…" She nodded to me.

"Jordan…" I did the same.

Jordan filled me in on what already happened. I found it amazing that only about an hour of knowing her, Lien had already asked her out. I guess Ms. Jones was right.

We didn't talk for about 3 minutes. And personally, I thought it to be the most awkward 3 minutes of my life.

Jordan had this intense look on her face as we walked off campus and toward a near-by Coffee and Ice cream shop.

"So… what did you think of her?" Jordan's question startled me. I knew who she was talking about, but I acted oblivious.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I sat down at a table in the middle of the café, and Jordan followed.

"If you really don't know, then you must be an idiot. I _know_ you had her class Alex." She shook her head when the waiter asked her if she wanted to order.

"You know your mom works here? White Chocolate Mocha please." The waiter wrote my order down, and I gave him the money.

"I keep and eye on them." _Them?_ I was about to ask, when I noticed Jordan staring behind me. I twisted in my chair, and Mrs. Riley sat down at the table behind ours, with a little boy holding an ice cream cone tagging along beside her. As soon as the boy sat down, he gripped his cone to tight and it broke.

"MOM! I want another one!" Mrs. Riley just laughed.

"Um, Mrs. Riley, is that your son?" My voice must have shocked her, because I saw her jump. When she saw me she smiled.

"Yes, this is Arthur, he just turned 4 today. Arthur, say hello to Jeremy."

"Hello Jacob, I'm 4." Arthur held out 3 of his little fingers, trying to show emphasis on 4.

"Really?" I let out a genuine laugh, "Happy Birthday man!" I gave him a high five, "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I felt the table shake a bit. Jordan had obviously tensed up, but I really wanted to know.

"No…" Arthur's face fell, but just as quick he cheered up, " but mommy's gonna get me one!"

"Oh will I?" Mrs. Riley ruffled his hair.

With a bow of my head, I turned back right in my chair. Jordan had a cup to her mouth, and took a long sip.

"When did you get that?" I looked at Jordan's drink.

"It's yours." Jordan said coolly. I was about to say something when we heard Arthur shouting.

"MOMMY! I want a sister!" he was licking ice cream off his hands.

"Honey, you're the only child I ever had, so lets wait awhile okay? Then we'll see." Mrs. Riley kissed Arthur on the forehead.

I looked at Jordan, who was smiling sadly. I felt real sorry for her.

"Did you know about him?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes..." she said just as quietly. We stayed silent for a while. I was getting tired of it, the silence, it was bothering my, and not to mention boring. I was just sitting there staring into the street, and Jordan was drinking my White Chocolate Mocha.

I snatched my cup back and took a sip.

"I spit in that." Jordan looked at me, with a raised eyebrow.

"No you didn't." and I kept drinking. A smile formed on Jordan's face. I felt something weird in my stomach. I never saw her smile like that before. She didn't smile like that with Lien, or even when she was talking to Ms. Jones. I could tell this one was real. She didn't look like the _Intimidating _Jordan I was used to. She just looked…beautiful.

Little did I know that I was staring. I must have had looked like an idiot, because Jordan flicked me on the forehead with her finger.

"Come on you git." She stood up and slung her messenger bag over her head, and walked away. She didn't even wait for me, oh _bloody hell_ she walks fast!

I looked back at Mrs. Riley and her son once more and hurried after Jordan. To my surprise she was away from the school.

"Where are you going? School's that way." I pointed my thumb towards the school.

"I'm not going. I only had one class there." Jordan continued to walk faster then me.

"Oh…" I finally caught up, "And me as well?"

"Yes, you too."

"You're going to have to go back though."

"Ah yes, I have a freaking date with that _Lien_ boy."

I wish I hadn't said that, because she might just have forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jordan POV**

Patience is a virtue I was told, and well, frankly I don't have a "virtue". Waiting for something to happen is not my thing. Standing under a willow tree in front of Avalon High, constantly glancing at my watch, waiting for a boy whom, by the way, I don't want to have anything to do with. To tell you the truth, if this wasn't a mission, I would have walked out right there, even if the guy were eager, I could care less.

Relationships, in my case, are pointless. I was _raised _for MI6, and I will _live _for MI6. No cliché relationships here. No way. Why do people waste their time on these things, these time wasting, energy eating, problem causing things?

_BBRRRIIINNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Shit!_ He's coming…

**Lien POV**

Elaine Crossley, she's really hot. And she has curves in all the right places. Oh look! She's waiting for me. I bet she can't wait.

"Elaine!" he he, Elaine Robert, I like that.

Jordan spun around and she flipped her hair as she ran toward Lien.

**Jordan POV**

Ew… this guy is-

"Lien!" I ran up to him, and smiled, tilting my head a bit to the left, "Hi."

"Hey, so were do you want to go?" I already can tell this is going to suck.

Lien brought his hand to my arm and stroked it, but I acted like I didn't notice, when in fact I did.

"I feel like a White Chocolate Mocha."

"There's a Coffee and Ice cream shop nearby." I really wanted to punch him, _so_ bad.

"Oh that's great!" I took Lien by the hand and skipped in front of him.

This guy is- is _disgusting_.

**MEANWHILE (no POV)**

Alex maneuvered his way through MI6 to Mr. Blunts office. Before he could knock, Ms. Jones opened it, and motioned him in.

"We were waiting for you Alex." Mr. Blunt said behind all his paper work. Alex sat down without being asked, but no one seemed to mind.

"Yes, we want to know how it went." Ms. Jones voice came from behind.

And in about the time span of 10 minutes, Alex Rider told the story of what had happened so far in this mission. With a bit of hand movement, he told how Jordan got Lien to help them. A small smile crept on his face when he spoke of Arthur, but soon disappeared when he mentioned Jordan's mother.

"You knew Mrs. Riley worked there didn't you?"

Ms. Jones, who was silent the whole time, remained so. Mr. Blunt, who was still fumbling with his papers, simply said-

"Yes."

"And you sent Jordan there? It might interfere with the mission, didn't you think about that?" Alex didn't get angry; he wanted to trap Mr. Blunt with his words.

"It won't. Jordan has no emotional attachment to Mrs. Riley and her son. And besides, they most likely won't encounter each other anymore." Alex was irritated that Mr. Blunt could say something so coolly.

"That's not true. I could tell Jordan was upset when she saw her mom. And Ms. Riley-" Alex was beginning to get off subject, "She didn't even recognize her! Her own daughter! She doesn't know that the girl in front of her was her own flesh and blood-"

"Not necessarily" Ms. Jones cut Alex off. Before she could say anything, Mr. Blunt glared at her.

Alex heard something, the door creaked a bit open, but it seemed he was the only one who noticed, since both Ms. Jones and Mr. Blunt seemed to be talking to each other through their eyes, and it was a very fierce conversation.

Mr. Blunt looked down, obviously defeated, and Ms. Jones walked up to face Alex.

"We are going to tell you something that you must never tell Jordan." Ms. Jones stared at Alex intently. Again the door creaked, but no one heard it, either that or ignored it.

Alex nodded, as if to agree to never tell Jordan.

"Do you remember Alex, when I told you Jordan Riley was abandoned at birth, and was brought in by MI6?"

"Yes…" confused, Alex glanced at Mr. Blunt who seemed to completely block out the current conversation and continued with his work. Ms. Jones began again.

"It was a lie." Tearing his attention from Mr. Blunt to Ms. Jones, Alex asked-

"What?"

"Jordan-" Ms. Jones very quickly looked at Mr. Blunt, then back at Alex,

"-Jordan is, what you call a Designer Baby." Alex was speechless, but Ms. Jones continued, "Yes Jordan is related to Mrs. Riley by DNA, but Mrs. Riley didn't give birth to Jordan. Jordan was not, at all, given birth to."

"I don't get it, what…?" Alex trailed off.

"Jordan is, to be frank, a MI6 experiment." Ms. Jones clearly didn't notice Alex's facial expression because she kept going, "We wanted to see is we could make the perfect spy. Jordan is flawed but-"

Alex before she could finish, stood up so quick, it was blurry. "D-does Jordan know?". Alex was looking hard at Mr. Blunts desk.

"No, that would ruin everything." Mr. Blunt simply said. Alex really wanted to hurt him.

_How can he say that so calmly? Using a life for an experiment?_ Thought Alex.

Alex spun on his heel; he didn't want to hear any of it anymore, MI6, missions, Blunt, stupid experiments, none of it.

Alex hurried to the door, no one stopped him, and as he yanked open the already unlocked door, he stopped and staggered back.

"Jordan…" Alex and both Ms. Jones and Mr. Blunt whispered in unison.

And sure enough, a teenage girl, the age of 15, straight silky black hair barely past her shoulders, eyes as blue as the cloudless sky, stood in the doorway.

She had heard everything.

**IIIIIII**

**OmegaCurse- thanks for the correction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jordan's POV**

I only opened the door a bit

"We are going to tell you something that you must never tell Jordan…" I was Ms. Jones. They're talking about me! They're gonna give Alex more information for the mission! And not tell me? How dare they.

I leaned closer to the door, just hoping to catch a bit of the information they were about to give Alex.

"Do you remember Alex, when I told you Jordan Riley was abandoned at birth, and was brought in by MI6?"

"Yes…"

"It was a lie."

"What?"

"Jordan...Jordan is, what you call a Designer Baby…yes Jordan is related to Mrs. Riley by DNA, but Mrs. Riley didn't give birth to Jordan. Jordan was not, at all, given birth to."

"I don't get it, what…?"

"Jordan is, to be frank, a MI6 experiment…we wanted to see is we could make the perfect spy. Jordan is flawed but-"

Nothing…

Everything, everyone, blocked out. I couldn't hear anymore. All sound except my heart beat went away. My chest was hurting, more then it ever has.

I was merely an ex-experiment to them. I wasn't-wasn't the good agent I thought I trained my arse off to be. Instead, every fiber of my being was made for it. I was nothing, no one; I wasn't even a good experiment!

The door swung open, and I could have sworn all three of those bloody backstabbers said my name.

I couldn't cry, I couldn't speak, but my hand shook. I wasn't sad, I was bloody angry! And my eyes filled with exactly that emotion, anger, resentment, hatred.

And then, without a word, I did what I was taught to never do and what I was sure to never do.

I ran away.

**Alex's POV**

Never, never in the few days I've known her, have I seen such a look in her eyes. It was filled with so much passion, it petrified me. Jordan Riley truly scared me, MI6 agent or not, maybe because she was a stronger person than I was.

But now, the strong girl we all knew has broken down.

She ran away, something very unlike her.

In her eyes I didn't only see hatred, but also fear, but that's something I didn't understand with Jordan. Would someone like her ever be scared?

As she ran, I did the worst possible thing I could ever do to her, even when something inside me told me to do the exact opposite.

I didn't chase her.

I let her go.


	6. Chapter 6

Jordan's POV

I power-walked to the other side of town. Tuning out any sound there was, staring down at my feet, and I had this particular craving for Ferrero Rocher. I didn't notice much but I ended up in a candy store. There I brought 5 boxes of Ferrero Rocher to the cashier. The nametag said 'Danny'

"Let me guess, boyfriend problems?" Danny said to me as he scanned the first box.

"Sure, I guess…" I didn't even look at him when I said that.

"Yeah, I'm having relationship problems myself." He scanned two others.

"Really…" I pulled my money out

"Uh huh, it like she just doesn't understand, you know?" he put the candy in the bag, and I put the money in his hand.

"Yeah…" I grabbed the bag, but Danny kept on.

"I told her that I was-"

"Yeah that's great." I walked out of there.

There was a park nearby, so I walked there with a Ferrero Rocher in my mouth. I sat on an empty bench.

I wasn't being myself, and I knew it. I didn't feel as strong as I usually did, I didn't feel as nothing could faze me. Instead, I felt like a little child, finding comfort in sweets. I wanted to snuggle with a soft teddy bear. I wanted… I wanted some to- I wanted someone to hug me.

Alex's POV

Mr. Blunt is such a bastard. Just as soon as Jordan left, he told me that she was no longer apart of the mission. He told me that I didn't need to be either, but that I needed to cut ties with Lien. How can someone be so cold-hearted? I can't believe I got myself involved with an organization like MI6.

I continued to walk around the city, trying to clear my head, and still not understanding much. I remembered a park was suppose to be nearby, I guess I'll go there.

SURPRISE! I saw Jordan sitting alone on one of the park benches, stuffing her face with some candy. I was a funny sight really; I wanted to laugh, if only I didn't know her situation. And another thing, Lien was walking towards her.

As if on impulse I ran towards them both.

"JORDAN!" I shouted, and she looked up, she looked as she was about to cry, and it hurt me a little, I swear if she was acting… I ran up to her just as Lien did.

"Alex?" god she looks like a little puppy dog, OH WOAH, what was that, I didn't mean that. **Cough**

"Alex? Jeremy, why did Elaine call you Alex?" Lien looked at us. Just then I remembered what Mr. Blunt said. **Cut your ties with Lien, you aren't part of this mission anymore.** Oh yea…

"Uh… listen Lien, we both lied when we said we weren't a couple. We just didn't want anyone to know." I was trying to make it as believable as I could.

"You serious?" he pointed to me then Jordan.

"Yeah." I sat down next to Jordan and put my arm around her. She was hesitant but nodded her head.

"Oh… this is awkward then… umm… I'm going to go." With that Lien walked off

I wasn't acting myself. I don't know what was coming over me.

"Hey, are you o-" Jordan stuck a Ferrero Rocher in my mouth.

No POV

Alex and Jordan sat like that for a while, with Alex's arm over her shoulder.

"You doing ok?" Alex asked

"NO!!!!!!!!" All of a sudden Jordan broke down crying in Alex's arms, "I'm not even a real person! I'm like a fucking robot!"

"No, no, no! Don't say that! You are real, as real as me!"

"You h-heard them! I'm just an experiment!!"

"Listen!" Alex took Jordan by the shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Listen to me! Your crying, robots don't cry, you have emotions, robots don't! Your real! Your human! Okay? Just believe me." And Alex hugged her

Jordan nodded and continued to cry. Alex wanted to make her feel better.

"Do you have anymore candy. I want to try and slowly put it in my mouth to you know, to really taste it. You know, because when you stuffed that last one in my mouth, I think is went right pasted my taste buds and right to my throat."

Jordan laughed through her tears . It wasn't acting. She wasn't being sarcastic. Jordan was laughing a genuine laugh.


	7. Author Note

I was thinking that chapter 6 was to be the last one, but if you guys want more tell me in reviews ok?? X


End file.
